The present invention relates in general to fluid applicators, and, more particularly, to roller-type paint applicators.
There are many situations wherein a fluid is to be applied to a surface. Chief among these situations is that of applying paint, shellac, stain, or the like to exterior or interior surfaces, or to textiles, or the like.
The above-mentioned painting procedures are often carried out using roller-type paint applicators.
A serious problem associated with such paint applicators is created by a necessity to stop the paint applying step to dip the roller into a paint container at various times during the process.
This problem of interrupted liquid application has engendered several inventive devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,419,338, 3,320,630, 3,620,633 and 4,140,410. These devices often do not apply the paint to the roller applicator evenly and thus create a potential for a blotchy application of paint.